Lightning and Thunder
Lightning and Thunder is the first episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 10/30/2016. Story Ben and Gwen approach Lumiose Tower, looking up in awe. Gwen: Lumiose City’s landmark. The tower representing peace and unity. Ben: And inside, is the Lumiose Gym Leader. Ben and Gwen head inside, going through a hallway with electrical currents going through tubes. They arrive at steel doors, as a voice speaks through the speaker. Speaker: Hello. Ben: Uh, hello. I challenge the Lumiose Gym leader to a battle! Speaker: How many gym badges have you obtained? Gwen: Huh? What kind of question is, Ben: I have four badges. Speaker: Understood. Your challenge is accepted. The doors open, revealing the battlefield. On the field is a young boy with glasses, a lab coat and blond hair, younger than Ben and Gwen are. Ben: Uh, the gym leader’s a kid. Clemont: Hey! I may be just a kid, but I’ve already graduated from the esteemed Electric Pokémon Research Academy! Ben: Uh, is he for real? Gwen: Unfortunately, he is. That school only allows the smartest of the smart into their program. Which means you’d be hopeless to get in. Clemont: And as a result, I’m an expert on Electric types! Ben: Well, okay then. Let’s have our battle! Clemont: Okay! Hey dad! We have a challenger! Meyer comes out onto the field, his Ampharos carrying a really young Bonnie in its arms. Ampharos goes into the stands, as Bonnie is fascinated by its tail, playing with it. Meyer: Sorry about that, son. Couldn’t find a babysitter. Doesn’t matter, cause I wasn’t going to miss your big gym battle debut! Clemont: Ssh! Dad! Gwen: Your first gym battle? Ben: So you just became gym leader! Clemont: Heh-heh-heh. I may be new, but I’m strong. In fact, I predict that I’ll defeat you with only two Pokémon! Ben: Bold claim. Let’s see if you can back that up! Ben and Clemont take their places on the field, as Gwen sits in the stand. Bonnie climbs onto Gwen’s lap, her gasping in delight. Gwen: Aw! You’re so adorable! Bonnie: Bonnie like you! Marry my brother! Gwen: Eh, come again? Meyer: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to compete! Also, only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions! Clemont: My first Pokémon, is Magneton! Clemont throws a Pokéball, choosing Magneton. Magneton: Magneton. Ben: Go, Rath! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Rath. Rath: Croagunk! Clemont: A Croagunk? As a Poison type, it has the disadvantage, as Steel types are immune to it. However, its Fighting type gives it an advantage. Ben: Are you just going to talk, or are you going to battle?! Rath, show off your Mud Bomb! Rath inflates his cheeks, as he spits a Mud Bomb, hitting Magneton hard. Magneton drops, defeated. Clemont: What?! Meyer: Magneton is unable to battle! The winner is Croagunk! Clemont returns Magneton, looking perplexed. Clemont: So fast? But, type wise, it would’ve been an even battle! Meyer: Clemont! Remember that you’re in a battle! Talking things out won’t work if you don’t battle at the same time! Clemont: Uh, right! Then, how about this? Go, Luxio! Clemont throws a Pokéball, choosing Luxio. Its mane is long, indicating it is Male. Luxio: Lux! Clemont: Luxio, start with a Swift attack! Ben: Rath, use Feint Attack! Luxio jumps into the air, swinging his tail to fire several Swift stars. Rath spins and disappears, appearing behind Luxio and kicking it. The Swift arcs back to hit Rath, Luxio crashing headfirst into it. Luxio drops, struggling to stand. Clemont: Huh? He used my attack against me? Ben: Now, Mud Bomb! Rath spits Mud Bomb, as it hits Luxio, exploding. Luxio hits the ground, defeated. Meyer: Luxio is unable to battle! The winner is Croagunk! Ben: That’s the way, Rath! One more go, and we’re golden! Rath: Croagunk! Clemont returns Luxio, freaking out. Gwen: I can’t believe Ben. He’s not taking it easy on him. I mean, he’s still just a kid. Meyer: Focus, Clemont! Don’t let them get to you! Analyze your situation and act accordingly! Clemont: Uh, got it! Okay, it’s time for my final Pokémon. Go, Heliolisk! Clemont throws his Pokéball, choosing Heliolisk. Heliolisk: Heli! (Ben scans it.) Pokédex: Heliolisk, the Generator Pokémon, and the evolved form of Helioptile. They flare their frills and generate energy. A single Heliolisk can generate sufficient electricity to power a skyscraper. Ben: This will be too easy. Rath, go for a Brick Break! Rath: Croa! Rath charges forward, hand covered in white energy. Clemont: Heh. As I expected. Heliolisk, use Flash! Rath charges to strike with Brick Break, as Heliolisk opens its collar, releasing a blinding Flash. Rath is blinded, stopping its approach. Clemont: Now, use Dragon Tail! Heliolisk’s collar closes, as its tail is covered in green scales. Heliolisk dashes forward in a blind charge, striking Rath with Dragon Tail. Rath glows green, as Rath is sent flying, being returned to its Pokéball. The force of the hit causes Ben to stumble, dropping his Dusk Ball, choosing Chromastone. Chromastone spins around, examining the battlefield. Chromastone: Carbink? Ben: Hey, what happened? Clemont: Heh-heh. I guess you didn’t know. But Dragon Tail has a unique property of returning the target to its Pokéball, and force another one out. Gwen: Wow. It’s not often you see that effect actually utilized. Bonnie: (Sweetly and seriously) That’s my big brother! Smart and dependable! Marry him! Gwen: (In distress) Hey, I already said no! Ben: Alright then, Chromastone, you ready to battle? Chromastone: Bink! Ben: In that case, use Power Gem! Clemont: Dodge, and use Parabolic Charge! Chromastone fires a red energy beam, as Heliolisk runs and dodges it with ease. Heliolisk then opens its collar, releasing a ball of electricity, which fires blasts of electricity. Chromastone is hit, as Heliolisk glows green, recovering from damage. Clemont: Parabolic Charge can heal the user, allowing us to continue battling. Now, Dragon Tail! Heliolisk dashes in, spinning and striking Chromastone with Dragon Tail, the attack doing nothing. Both Clemont and Heliolisk let out a gasp of surprise, as Chromastone blasts Heliolisk with Power Gem, it tumbling back. Clemont: How’d you do that? Ben: Chromastone is part Fairy. That makes it immune to Dragon moves. Clemont: Huh? Part Fairy? Meyer: You missed a few things while at school. It’ll help if you get caught up. Clemont: Well, it’s still part Rock! Heliolisk, use Bulldoze! Ben: Chromastone, use Reflect! Chromastone forms a blue circular barrier around it, as Heliolisk stomps the ground, creating a bulge that travels to Chromastone. It hits Chromastone and explodes, doing limited damage to it. Ben: Now, use Dazzling Gleam! Clemont: Dodge, and use Flash! Chromastone glows with rainbow colored light, as it shoots that light as energy shots. Heliolisk runs across the field, dodging with ease, appearing right in front of Chromastone. It releases a Flash, which is reflected off, blinding Clemont, and doing nothing to Chromastone. Clemont: Darn it. I forgot about the ability Clear Body, which protects it from stat reductions. Ben: I think we’ve done our part here. Chromastone, return! Ben returns Chromastone, as he pulls out a Pokéball, throwing it. Fasttrack comes out. Fasttrack: Rio. Clemont: A Riolu, huh? Ben: Fast enough to keep up with your ace here. Fasttrack, Quick Attack to Force Palm! Clemont: Heliolisk, use Parabolic Charge! Heliolisk fires an orb into the air, which releases several electric blasts. Fasttrack dashes through, dodging the attack. Fasttrack’s palm glows white, as it appears in front of Heliolisk, striking it. Heliolisk goes flying, and crashes into the wall, defeated. Clemont: One blow? Meyer: Heliolisk is unable to battle! The winner is Riolu, and the victor is Ben! Clemont: Wow, what a battle! That speed, that trust! Ben: You’re still pretty young. You’ll get stronger as you grow. Clemont: Thank you. And, since you won the battle, I present to you the Voltage Badge! Clemont pulls the Voltage Badge out of his pocket, giving it to Ben. Ben: Alright! I won, the Voltage Badge! Meyer: (Crying) Wah! I’m so proud of you son! Meyer comes over, hugging Clemont, tears flowing. Ben laughs, then laughs louder as he sees Gwen trying to shake Bonnie off of her leg. Bonnie: Please marry my brother! Gwen: Okay, you got the badge! Now let’s go! I don’t think I can last here any longer! Ben: Fine. Fasttrack, return! Ben returns Fasttrack, as Ben takes off running. Gwen shoves Bonnie off her leg, and sprints out of there, overtaking Ben. Bonnie sits up and waves at them. Bonnie: I hope you think about it! End Scene Ben and Gwen travel along Route 14, threatening storm clouds forming overhead. Gwen: I told you we should’ve waited until the storm passed! At this rate, we’ll be caught dead in that storm! Ben: Hey, you’re the one that wanted to leave in a hurry! Gwen: Only because that crazy kid from the gym came chasing after us again! She’s obsessive and determined! An explosion occurs in the distance, catching their attention. Ben and Gwen run over towards the source, finding Kevin and his Boldore battling a wild Sliggoo. Boldore fires several boulders from its horn with Rock Blast, while Sliggoo fires Dragon Breath, a light blue energy blast. They collide, causing an explosion. Gwen: Kevin? Ben: Who’s that Pokémon? Ben pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokémon. Its four horns are a high-performance radar system. It uses them to sense sounds and smells, rather than using ears or a nose. Kevin: Don’t let that stop you, Boldore! Use Power Gem! Boldore glows, firing a red energy beam from its body. Sliggoo takes it, glowing with a white aura. It fires a powerful white energy blast back, hitting Boldore, it skidding back. Gwen: That was a Bide attack! It takes all the hits from before and sends it back double! Thunder rumbles overhead, as a downpour of rain falls on them, raging winds happening with it. Sliggoo: Sliggoo! Sliggoo glows blue, as swirling energy circles it. Sliggoo grows and evolves into Goodra, it bellowing to the sky. Goodra: A-Goodra! Kevin: Goodra?! I was hoping to catch it before the storm! (Ben scans it.) Pokédex: Goodra, the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sliggoo. It attacks with retractable horns. It throws a punch that's the equivalent of the force of a hundred pro boxers. Kevin: Quick! Rock Blast! Boldore fires Rock Blast, as Goodra fires a Dragon Breath, shattering it. Dragon Breath hits Boldore hard, defeating it. Kevin: Crud! Goodra: Goood! Goodra fires another Dragon Breath, it heading straight for Kevin. Kevin screams, as Ben opens his Dusk Ball, choosing Chromastone. Chromastone floats in front of Kevin, taking the entirety of the Dragon Breath. Chromastone: Bink! Kevin: Huh? Kevin turns back to Ben, angry. Kevin: I had that! Ben: Oh, sure. Like you could take that thing’s attack! Gwen: What’d you do to make it so angry? Kevin: Duh! What do you think? I tried to catch it! Ben: Well, you need to do a better job! Like this! Chromastone, use Dazzling Gleam! Chromastone fires Dazzling Gleam, as Goodra glows white, activating Bide. It takes Dazzling Gleam, absorbing the power for Bide. Gwen: Ben! Stop attacking! It’s Bide! Ben: Keep attacking! Wear it down! Chromastone continues to fire Dazzling Gleam, Goodra withstanding the blows. Goodra then fires Bide, which hits Chromastone hard, exploding and defeating it. Ben: One blow? Kevin: Get out my way, pipsqueak! Scolipede, go! Kevin throws his Pokéball, choosing Scolipede. Scolipede: Scoli! (Ben scans it.) Pokédex: Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon, and the evolved form of Whirlipede. It clasps its prey with the claws on its neck until it stops moving. Then it finishes it off with deadly poison. Gwen: How about a little help? Flabébé, use Misty Terrain! Gwen throws a Pokéball, choosing Flabébé. Flabébé: Bébé! Flabébé spins, as she releases a light blue mist from her body, blanketing the area. Scolipede and Goodra both stand in it, them looking confused. Kevin: Now what are you doing? Gwen: Misty Terrain will cut its Dragon attacks in power! Attack without hesitation! Kevin: Heh. Got it! Scolipede, use Poison Tail! Scolipede charges forward, tails glowing with poison energy. It slams Poison Tail into Goodra, it taking it with ease. Goodra fires Dragon Breath, its power cut in half, the force only pushing Scolipede back. Goodra pants heavily, the rain still pouring down on them. Kevin: We need to finish this now. Before it gets the chance to use Bide again. Scolipede, use Megahorn! Goodra glows white for Bide, as Scolipede’s horns glow green, as it rams into Goodra. Scolipede then goes for Poison Tail, striking Goodra in the leg, causing it to crumble over. Goodra fires Bide, blasting Scolipede back, it struggling to stay standing. Goodra pants heavily, as Kevin draws his Pokéball. Kevin: All or nothing. Go, Pokéball! Kevin throws the Pokéball, it hitting Goodra, sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes violently, when it breaks open, Goodra coming back out. Goodra: Goood! Kevin: Darn it! That was my last Pokéball! Ben: You need something stronger than that. Here. Ben pulls out an Ultra Ball, offering it to Kevin. Kevin, scowling, reluctantly takes it, eager for the next round. Kevin: Scolipede, knock it over with Megahorn! Scolipede charges with Megahorn, as Goodra charges Bide, taking the Megahorn. Kevin: Has to be now. Go, Ultra Ball! Kevin throws the Ultra Ball, sucking Goodra into it. The Ultra Ball shakes violently, as it locks. Kevin smiles brightly, as he picks it up. The Misty Terrain fades away. Kevin: I caught, a Goodra! Ben: Not bad. That Scolipede of yours is pretty strong too. Kevin: Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet, punk! Gwen: Sheesh. Is a thank you out of the question? We did help you catch it. Kevin: I had it handled on my own. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have training to do. Kevin runs off, disappearing in the blinding rain. Ben, Gwen and Flabébé watch him go, before a gust of wind catches Flabébé, blowing her away. Flabébé: (Frantic) Flabébé! Gwen: Huh? Hey! Come back! Gwen and Ben take off running, trying to catch up with Flabébé. Main Events * Ben challenges the Lumiose Gym, and wins, earning the Voltage Badge. * Clemont is revealed to have just become gym leader. * Rath reveals it has learned Mud Bomb and Brick Break. * Chromastone's ability is revealed to be Clear Body. * Kevin's Boldore reveals it knows Power Gem. * Gwen's Flabébé reveals it knows Misty Terrain. * Kevin catches a Goodra. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Clemont * Meyer * Bonnie * Kevin Levin Pokémon * Rath the Croagunk (Ben's) * Chromastone the Carbink (Ben's) * Fasttrack the Riolu (Ben's) * Flabébé (Gwen's) * Magneton (Clemont's) * Luxio (Clemont's) * Heliolisk (Clemont's) * Ampharos (Meyer's) * Boldore (Kevin's) * Scolipede (Kevin's) * Sliggoo (evolves) * Goodra (Kevin's, newly caught, newly evolved) Trivia * Clemont's story features many features from the anime, like as he becomes Lumiose City Gym Leader after graduating from the Electric Pokémon Research Academy. ** His Luxio is based off the one he caught in the anime. * This is Ben's first total victory over a gym leader, not losing any Pokémon. * Kevin is the first main character in the Pokémon Tales franchise to own a Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. * This episode introduces the move Misty Terrain, a Fairy move which hadn't been used before. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research